


A Book of Stars and Smoke

by AnnwyltheMadQueen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BAMF Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Basically a Skyrim/Hobbit fusion, But kinda fun, During The Hobbit, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Post-Skyrim Civil War, Post-Skyrim Main Quest, Tags Are Hard, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnwyltheMadQueen/pseuds/AnnwyltheMadQueen
Summary: Years after the defeat of Alduin, Valkyrie struggles with containing her dragon. Paarthurnax summons her and reveals that Oblivion is using Sauron to try and return to claim Tamriel. This attempt revolves around Thorin's Company and their attempt to reclaim Erebor from Smaug. Valkyrie must go and help Thorin's Company defeat Smaug and defend against the threat of Sauron and Oblivion.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 7





	A Book of Stars and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Valkyrie is my Nord character from Skyrim. She's currently level 73 and an absolute BAMF. I mainly play on the PC but a while ago got it on the Nintendo Switch. I probably put in about 500 - 600 hours into the game before I started using console commands. Then put in about 150 or 200 more. Got so use to using the commands I completely forgot how much it sucks to not start the game with ebony arrows and a full set of ebony armor, all the gold I could carry and an almost limitless weight capacity.  
> Anyway, I always thought it would be awesome to shove Valkyrie into the Hobbit movies. So, here I am shoving her in. This is a work in progress and it honestly has been for some time. But I figured if I actually posted the beginning then it would get me to seriously sit down and work on it. Plus, maybe getting some feedback would help the creative juices flowing and whatnot. So, please, constructive criticism and feedback are welcome, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bold Italics - Inner dialogue from Valkyrie's dragon  
> Bold regular font - inner dialogue from Valkyrie  
> Regular Italics - Dragon language

Valkyrie gritted her teeth as she felt her dragon give another frustrated push against her already fragile grip on control. Quickly descending the hidden ladder, she all but ran down the dark tunnel towards her sole method of relief. As she neared the single cavern, she could feel the hum start to tingle in her blood and her dragon put less force behind her assault. Stepping into the wide open cave, Valkyrie paused to summon a small flame and lit a nearby torch resting in a sconce. Calling forth a few more flaming orbs, she tossed them across the room with a blind accuracy born from familiarity. Suddenly alight with a warm glow, the now visible contents of the chamber beckoned to Valkyrie as the light glittered off the innumerable reflective surfaces.

Heaving a great, shuddering sigh, one that she could feel her dragon echoing, Valkyrie stumbled towards the closest pile and, once there, promptly fell face-first into the trove of coins and jewels. As the pull of the treasure vibrated through her, Valkyrie could feel the tension and ache in her muscles melt and she wiggled her body trying to dig herself deeper into the gold. She lay there, quiet and still, as she felt her dragon back away from Valkyrie’s tired, thinning skin. With a massive shake, her dragon settled her scales and folded her large wings back against her powerful body. Giving a small snort, her dragon began to pace; her restless energy still occasionally brushed against Valkyrie’s brittle flesh, telling her it was going to take more than a few minutes of lying on the pile of wealth to calm the dragon down.

Rolling over, Valkyrie ignored the heavy weariness in her limbs and pushed herself into a sitting position. With a small huff and a clench of her jaw, Valkyrie put her last ounce of energy into forcing herself to stand and drag her feet over to a chest pushed up against the rock wall near the opening to the cavern. Digging through the robes and armor, she gave a small sound of triumph when her hand landed on the pelt of a snowy saber cat. Pulling the fur out, she wrapped it up in her arms and walked back towards the sanctuary of her treasure. Instead of returning to the pile she first landed in, she made her way towards the main mound in the middle of the room. Climbing up and over piles of coins, bars of gold, silver and other rare metals, open chests overflowing with more coin and necklaces and coronets inlaid with flawless gems and walking over fallen statues of solid gold, she made her way up to the top of the hill.

At its crest she sunk to her hands and knees and crawled into her nest, adding the snowy hide to the growing bed of other pelts. Doing a quick couple of turns in the nest, Valkyrie let herself finally drop onto the soft warmth. Exhaustion instantly began to pull at her consciousness and she welcomed the respite of slumber. Arms unconsciously wrapping around her middle, the last thing she heard was the scratching of scales rubbing together as her dragon settled down; she too falling victim to the glittering hum of the golden siren’s tuneless song.

Though she was sitting, Valkyrie could not feel the ground beneath her. She could neither feel fresh air on her face, nor could she smell the dank, stale air of a cave or tomb. The only sensation Valkyrie was aware of was the warm weight pressed against her back. It was hard, solid and she could feel the raised edges of scales. Leaning back, deeper into the scales, Valkyrie lifted her face as she opened her eyes to meet the gaze of her dragon. The stare from her dragon’s compound eyes was focused and intense.

_Hi mulhaan krif zu’u. **Why do you continue to fight me?**_

Her dragon’s voice vibrated through her mind, body and the very air around them. She sounded just as tired as Valkyrie felt. Her question wasn’t accusing or spiteful, merely perplexed.

“Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?” Valkyrie countered, not in the mood to have a discussion that was often repeated but never resolved.

**_We are different facets of a single being;_ ** _zein do gein_ **, _two halves of the same whole. In denying me, you are only denying yourself. You are Drag-_**

“Dragonborn. Yes, yes I know.” Valkyrie heaved a heavy sigh, the feeling of burden the title carried still heavy on her shoulders despite Alduin’s death almost seven years ago.

A weight was suddenly deposited in her lap and Valkyrie glanced down. The white, leathery, arrow-shaped tip of her dragon’s tail was lying across her thighs. Valkyrie looked back at her dragon and was given a slow nod. Hands slightly shaking, Valkyrie reverently caressed the smooth flesh. With eyes and fingers tracing the purple and black marbled pattern on the leather, Valkyrie finally gave voice to her main fear.

“How can I embrace the Flame and remain unchanged? I fear what the change will do to who I am. I fear losing myself.”

Valkyrie could feel the weight of her dragon’s stare as the dragon remained silent. It was a weight that increased as the silence stretched.

**_Despite all that has happened and all the time that has passed, you still do not truly see yourself. Are you not different from the Valkyrie that stepped off the wagon in Helgen? Are you not different from the Valkyrie that took that first step up to High Hrothgar? You led the Stormcloaks to victory in the Civil War. You placed a new High King on the throne of Skyrim. You fought Alduin on the very doorstep of Shorn’s Hall and won. You have faced many trials, both small and great, and persevered. You have already changed much throughout your travels across Skyrim and have yet to lose yourself._ **

“The Dragonborn before me, Martin Septim; I read about him. He embraced his dragon’s Flame and it turned him to stone. He still stands in the temp-.”

Valkyrie was ripped from her dream as she lurched up, gasping for breath.

**_Paarthurnax._ **

No sooner had her dragon spoke when a deep hum vibrated through her, her head filled with an almost painful pressure.

“Paarthurnax?” Valkyrie asked, confused, as she squeezed her head between her hands to try and alleviate some of the pressure.

_Rok bel mu. **He summons us.**_

“ _Lok Vah Koor_!”

The air in front of Valkyrie cleared as the force of her Thu’um broke apart the icy mist. Hurrying onward, she continued up the winding path. So near to the top, the freezing wind was unforgiving, and bit straight to the bone. Fingers numb, Valkyrie gripperd her fur cloak tighter about her shoulders with one hand and the other pulled her hood further down to protect her eyes and face.

Paarthurnax finally came into view as she cleared the crest of the Throat of the World. The old Dragon was perched on the Word Wall, his gaze focused on the horizon.

“Hello, Paarthurnax,” Valkyrie called out as she approached.

“ _Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin_. Greetings.” he replied from his perch his attention never straying from the unknown point.

“I can feel a tremor in your _Dov_ ,” he said after a moment, finally turning his heavy gaze onto her. “What has her restless?”

“Aside from our mutual curiosity at your summons?” Valkyrie asked with a smirk.

Her attempt at deflection fell short and Paarthurnax’s gaze remained steady.

“My dragon has become anxious lately; more so than usual. She gets roiled at the slightest provocation and takes longer to settle.” She admitted as she moved to occupy her usual spot against the opposite wall, facing Paarthurnax.

“I see,” he said with a small hum of understanding and a gentle nod of his head.

Sitting heavily she turned her head up to meet the old Dragon’s eyes.

“What does it mean?”

“We are _Dov, Dovahkiin._ Dragon. Our very nature is war and destruction. Even the few of us who choose to defy our nature and rise above what we are, we still feel the pull of our lust for carnage.”

“She said I am to embrace her, embrace her Flame. But I am hesitant because I fear what it may mean.”

“As your power has grown, so has hers. The longer you suppress her, the harder it will become to restrain the Flame.”

Paarthurnax lifted his head, his eyes returning to the horizon.

“It seems my summons has come at a most opportune time and that cannot be coincidence.”

“Yes, my dragon and I are more than a little curious as to the reason for your summons.”

“When Oblivion cannot find a foothold to enter here, it shall look outside of Tamriel.”

There was a beat of silence then a small, humorless chuckle.

“Not a coincidence is right.” Valkyrie said, eyes downcast, and she gave another derisive snort while shaking her head. “I was speaking with my dragon of Martin Septim right before we received your summons. Here I am speaking of him again.”

Feeling Paarthurnax’s eyes fall upon her again, she stood, dusting the snow off her pants, then Valkyrie looked up at Paarthurnax. She met his gaze, eyes hard and reflecting the gravity of his meaning.

“Portals to Oblivion cannot be opened. Martin Septim sacrificed himself to ensure that.”

“They can only not be opened in Tamriel.”

Unconsciously, Valkyrie’s hands moved to rest on the hilts of her axes, her fingers slowly squeezing and releasing the well-worn leather.

“Where? And how soon?”

“There is a land far beyond Tamriel, farther than any man here has reached. A darkness lies there that seeks to use Oblivion to return to the living. I fear though, that through it, Oblivion will be able to cross into this realm. If it succeeds, the land there will be overrun by a power they’ve never seen and that they will be powerless to stop. It will only then be a matter of time before Oblivion returns to Tamriel.”

Valkyrie again felt her shoulders curling under the weight of the title Dragonborn. In all the songs and all the tales, only the fight between Alduin and the Dragonborn was mentioned. As if after that fight, the responsibilities of the Dragonborn would be over. Where were the songs and tales about after? Where were the songs and tales telling of when she could not be the Dragonborn? A land beyond the knowledge of any man in Tamriel. She was the only hope in not just this land but in an unknown land as well. Despite everything she had achieved, all the other titles and accolades, she suddenly felt so small.

Valkyrie felt a soft nudge in her mind, as if in answer to her inner turmoil, her dragon was trying to nuzzle and comfort her.

**_You have the ability, therefore you have the responsibility. There is no choice._ **

“Where would I even start? If it is beyond the reach of any man here, how will I get there?”

Paarthurnax was silent for a moment, seeming to weigh his next words carefully.

“I shall take you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi mulhaan krif zu’u - You still fight me  
> zein do gein - Two of one  
> Rok bel mu - He summons us  
> Lok Vah Koor - Sky Spring Summer. The Clear Skies shout  
> Drem yol lok - Literally means Peace Fire Sky but is used a greeting.  
> Dov - Dragon


End file.
